thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Part 1 (ZTWD)
Part 1 is the first and debut part of Zuke's ''The Walking Dead'' and the first part of Chapter 1: The New Extinction. It was originally published on November 24, 2017. Plot Synopsis The clock strikes thrice. William Holt, after coming home from the gym, sits on the couch, exhausted. After a quick rest he enters the kitchen and pours himself a drink of apple juice. Living in an apartment building, he goes to the balcony to see the sight of the city, something which he enjoys doing. Perhaps something will happen today - something huge. William, just like any other day in Harrisburg, doubts this. Today is nothing new. Suddenly, heavy knocking is heard towards the front door. William rushes towards the door, thinking that there's someone who needs help. When he opened the door, it turned out that he was right - a terrified looking man, roughly about 40 years old, quite chubby with a wound on his arm, asked for help. "S- sir, could you please let me in? There was an- an incident." William lets the man in. "What happened exactly?" said William out of curiousity. "Could you please just put bandages on my wound?" the man said, "I'll explain afterwards." A few minutes later, William repeats his question. "What happened to your arm?" The man shows displays of discomfort, as if he had seen a ghost. William notices this. As William wanted to ask again, the man answers his question. "My name is George, I'm 2 stories below you. I wanted to visit a friend who is on the same story as your apartment. When I wanted to enter the lift, someone put his arms around mine and tried to do something with me. I quickly pushed him back. I thought that he was a robber or a murderer at first, but when I saw his face I was shocked. He- or it, had blood everywhere: his face was covered, his chest was covered and so on. He rushed at me again, but this time he bit on my arm as if he's some kind of animal. I pushed him back again and I took the stairs. Since you're the first door of the stage, I knocked on your door - and now we're here." George took a few heavy breaths after his explanation. "I guess I'll be going then," George said, "I got a friend who's waiting on me." After George left the apartment, William sat on the couch, only to hear screams on the streets. He immediately goes to his balcony. At first he simply saw people running; seconds pass and he sees slow-walking people eating ''people. William couldn't blink his eyes out of horror - he simply stood still as if he was shellshocked. Sweat like ice-water streamed on his back. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He suddenly regains conscientious and he rushes towards the living room. He turns on the TV, with no need to switch channels as it already broadcasted the news. The reporter kept on talking and talking, but William only looked at the footage. The only thing he saw was the same thing which he saw from his balcony: ''people eating people. The broadcast suddenly shuts off. Having not listened to the advice of the news reporter, stress was the only thing that filled Williams head apart from fear. He grabbed his phone and in lightning speed he dials for his mother. William, expecting no connection, waits in silence for his mother to pick up her phone. "Hello? Who is this?" ''his mother said. "Mom! It's me, William! Have you heard the news?" ''"Yes I have, are you okay?" "Yeah, uhm- mom, just stay home, okay? I'll drive to your place as soon as pos-" The connection was lost. Shaken by terror and stress, William collapses to the ground, with his arms around his knees, almost as if he's a baby. He has no idea what just occured to not only him, but the whole world surrounding him. Credits *William Holt *George *Theresa Holt (Voice Only) Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of William Holt. *First appearance of George. *First appearance of Theresa Holt. (Voice Only)